


Out to the world

by Marion



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marion/pseuds/Marion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's feeling a little neglected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out to the world

## Out to the world

by Marion

Thanks go to the Senad Beta list, especially Sheila.

To quote Sheila, this is "a bit of fluff, but a bit of nice fluff."   
No sex (sorry), but the guys are in a loving relationship.(Well in this story anyway!)

* * *

Jim stared at the bottle in his hand. Non-alcoholic and tasteless, sorta like this party. Oh, he could dial up his sense of taste, but that wouldn't improve the party. He stared at the guy his lover was talking to. Blond, young, athletic-Jim hated him on sight and he was hanging on Blair's every word as if it was the most intense experience he'd ever had. _I could kill Blondie and hide his body so no one would ever find it_ , Jim thought jealously, and then colored slightly when Blair looked over, a frown on his face. Jim waved the bottle. _Yeah, Chief, I'm fine and dandy standing here in this goddamn Uni party watching you work the room_. He took another swig from the bottle. _Can't even get drunk!_

Rainier was hosting the function at the college, in hopes of gaining financial aid from the 'Pink' community to fund a new 'chair' at the college. Most of the older and more 'stuffy' teaching fellows would not present the right image, according to the college politicians behind the fund raising. Blair, on the other hand, was known for his liberal views-on many subjects, and had been 'volunteered' to help host the event. He had invited Jim along as his date, saying that they could legitimately be 'out' at a gay event without any raised eyebrows, or worrying about the consequences, and given the choice between staying at home alone while Blair attended another Uni fundraiser or spending more time with his lover, Jim went along. Now he was wondering if it was such a good idea. Blair had hardly had time to speak to him all evening. 

Blair excused himself and made his way over to his partner. "Hi, Jim," he said, grinning. "What say we blow this joint and go home to knock boots?" The young man's eyebrows rose suggestively. 

"What, you got horny and the blond Adonis isn't available?" 

"No! Jim, where did that come from?" A brief cloud passed over Blair's face and then his glanced back to the blond. "For your information Mr. Burtis is more interested in football stars or hockey players than Anthropology students." He turned back to Jim and put his hand gently on Jim's cheek. "I got you, babe, who else do I need? Man, are you ever insecure!" 

At Jim's frown, Blair sighed, tiredly and dropped his hand. "Look, let's just go home. OK?" 

The two men walked out into the lobby. Jim turned round abruptly, apparently not prepared to let the matter drop. "I never cease to be amazed by you, Sandburg. Do you always dump your dates in the corner and go off enjoying yourself?" 

"You could have easily come out of the corner and joined in!" Blair refused to be brow-beaten just because Jim was pissed off at nothing. 

"Really? And just introduce myself to all the wallets in there as your lover? Or trail behind you like some love sick poodle while you charmed the pants off everybody?" Jim groaned inwardly at his own words. He didn't mean to start an argument, he just felt ignored and irritated. 

"It's not like that, and you know it! It's all politics. If I don't play my part in these things..." Blair was saying. 

The argument was cut short when a young woman came running out. "Blair! Blair, you're not going already? You were going to draw for the raffle." 

Blair looked at Jim. "Go ahead Sandburg, I'll wait." 

"I won't be long, Jim, honest." 

Famous last words. It was 1:30 a.m., three hours later, before Blair could get back to his partner, who was propping up the wall by the door. 

The ride back was made in silence till Jim parked the truck outside 852 Prospect. "I'm sorry, Blair," he said quietly. "I know this was important to you. It's just these functions leave me cold. I never know what to talk about to your friends and colleagues." 

"People are interesting. You just have to draw them out." Blair turned towards his lover and smiled. He ran his hand over Jim's short hair. "And you, man, are intelligent and interesting - for a cop! Not to mention attractive and buff. I love showing off the big lug I live with." 

"You do, huh?" Jim placed his hand at the back of Blair's head and gently pulled him close, resting his forehead against the other man's. "I know I get possessive and jealous. Sometimes I want to shout from the roof that I love you, but I'm scared for you, for us, to be too open. There are a lot of people out there who would love to take a pot-shot at us, and I don't like giving them the bullets." 

"I know, Jim, I know. I do understand where this anger comes from; at least I do when you take the time to explain! I'm no mind reader, you know?" 

"Yeah, and I'm sorry," Jim said again as he stretched and his back clicked. "I think I need a shower and bed." 

"So no hot love tonight?" 

"The spirit is willing, Chief, but the flesh is weak." 

"We can still snuggle." 

"Oh, yeah. I'm not going without my Blair-cuddle." 

"Doofus!" Blair laughed and Jim grinned. 

"Only for you!" he replied. 

* 

Next morning, Blair woke before Jim and, whispering "it's alright, go back to sleep," he made his way quietly downstairs. He'd decided to do something nice for his lover. Fix Jim's favorite breakfast, with no talk of 'heart attack on a plate' or how much cholesterol Jim would be ingesting. He'd even allow Jim to read the morning newspaper in peace. No arguing over who got which section. Maybe they could head out of town for a while, spend some quality time alone together. 

After they'd finished eating, Blair rubbed his sock covered leg up Jim's. "What do you want, Sandburg?" responded his partner his eyes narrowing suspiously. 

"We've both got the day off, Jim, how about a drive into the wilderness to run some tests?" Blair's eyes were bright and enthusiastic, but his voice sounded husky and full of another meaning for 'tests'. 

"You know I've booked a session at the gym." 

"Oh, right." Blair's face fell a little, then he grinned, "Well, how about I come along? I could spot you. Or I could just sit and watch you working those muscles...maybe get you a health drink or something when you get hot and sweaty?" 

Jim couldn't help but grin. "Thanks, but no thanks. I know you. You'd end up finding out the receptionist's life story, and how she's got a maniac boyfriend. Before we know it the bullets'll be firing and we'll be up to our armpits in bad guys! No, I'll go on my own, if you don't mind." 

Blair glared. "Fine. Do as you like, Jim." 

On the way out, Jim planted a perfunctory kiss on Blair's head. _Great!_ the younger man thought. _Now he's treating me like 'the little woman'_ He threw the paper across the room, allowing the pages to fall haphazardly around the floor. Then began to clear away the breakfast things, not caring how much they rattled as he collected them up. Only the thought that, if he threw them across the room too, he would be the one to sweep up the pieces, stopped them following the newspaper. 

"Try and do something nice, make an effort," he mumbled, slamming the plates down on the counter top, " where does he get off, acting as though I ask for trouble! Can't even speak to anyone without his approval! Just who does he think he is, my keeper?" 

He was still mad but 'processing' when the phone rang half an hour later. 

"Hi, Sweetie." 

"Naomi! Hi, how are you?" 

"I'm fine, Blair, how are things with you and your man?" 

Blair hesitated a minute too long. "Oh, Blair, don't tell me you argued - today of all days!" 

"He's... Today? What's today?" 

"It's Valentine's day, honey. Your first Valentine's Day as a couple. What did you fight about?" 

Blair was silent. He'd forgotten about Valentine's Day "Sweetie? You haven't signed Jim up for the Gay Pride Parade, have you?" 

"Mom! That was just a joke. I'd never out us like that. Actually that's sorta the problem. He wants, well we both would like to, you know, announce to the world that we're together, but when I took him along to a Pink fund raiser, he wouldn't socialize and I did then he accused me of not paying him enough attention. This morning he gave me a peck on the head before he went to the gym!" Blair knew he was whining, and worse, he felt that he was somehow betraying their relationship. 

Naomi laughed. "Blair, every man, including you, likes to feel that he is the center of their lover's world. You just have to find a way to show that to Jim. You have to keep working on these things, you know?" 

Blair scoffed. His mother giving him relationship advice - well, there was just something not right about that. "Very profound, Naomi. Jim knows how much I love him, thank you!" 

"Does he, Blair? I know you live and work together, but how often do you tell him?" 

Her son was about to say, 'all the time', but the words died on his lips. He'd said the words so often to different girlfriends. When he and Jim got together, Blair preferred to prove his love for Jim in actions rather than words. He'd done that from the start with the 'courtship rituals', but maybe Jim needed him to shout it out. "Mom? Look, sorry to put you off but there's something I've got to do." He put the phone down quickly as an idea occurred to him. 

* 

As Jim drove back to the loft, the morning's events were running through his mind. All the other guys at the gym were talking about what they'd done to get into their spouses' good books for Valentine's Day - breakfast in bed, flowers.... And Jim cringed; he hadn't even noticed the date. Oh, he'd noticed all the displays in the shops, but it slipped his mind. On the way back he'd picked up some doughnuts with the toppings Blair so loved, hoping that Blair would forgive him for the gym remark and the little kiss on the head. He knew it was a bad move as soon as he'd done it. It was meant as a joke, but he didn't think Sandburg had seen it that way, judging by the look on the kid's face and the noises Jim heard on the way out. 

As he pulled in, he noticed people on the other side of the street looking up and smiling. Leaving the truck, Jim crossed the road to see what was so interesting. Over his balcony hung a sheet with the words 'I love Jim' in big scarlet letters. Surrounding it were a dozen balloons each with a message on them. It took Jim's special eyesight to make out the words. 'Blair loves Jim' 'Jim 4 Blair' 'Jim + Blair 4ever' 

James Ellison couldn't help but grin. Okay, he knew Blair loved him but he didn't say the words very often. Now it looked like the kid had found a way to shout it out to the world without actually 'outing' them. He quickly made his way to his home. 

Blair was pacing the floor, worried in case he'd again done the wrong thing. Only Jim would be able to see the messages on the balloons, but this was as close as he'd dared to come clean to the world. If any one asked, they could say that one of Jim's lady friends had organized the banner or that it was a joke set up by the guys at work. Not that Blair would, could ever deny how he felt about Jim, if directly asked, but then no one would ask, would they? Not today of all days with all the sappy, romantic stuff around. But would Jim be okay with it? 

Standing outside the door, Jim could hear his lover's footsteps; register the man's heart thumping. As he opened the door, Blair stopped pacing and stood still, chewing at his lip. He wore a homemade badge with 'Jim's my man' on it, pinned to his jumper. 

The detective crossed the room and pulled Blair into a heart-stopping kiss that had the shorter man relaxed and hard within seconds. Then Jim leaned back to give his partner one of those rare, knockout, blow-your-socks-off smiles. "I behaved like an idiot this morning. I do know how much you love me. I love you too." 

"Then that's all that really matters. Happy Valentine's Day, Jim." And he pulled his man back down to kiss him. Outside the rain began to pour down, washing the sheet clean. A strong gust of wind blew up the street. It loosened and then freed the balloons, setting them free to sail away over Cascade and out into the world. 

* * *

End Out to the world by Marion: marion.sherringham@ntlworld.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
